


Little Fat Old World

by carolinka



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, from fucking to loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles send each other dick pics sometimes and Raven tries to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fat Old World

**Free tonight?**

_I have some plans with my television and beer_

**Do you think you can include me somewhere in between?**

_We’ll see_

Erik smirks at his phone, because he knows he will definitely have time for Charles. And his gorgeous dick. (He tries not to remind himself how many hours he was teased the last time he called a dick gorgeous- Charles’ dick again).

He looks up when a knock wakes him up from his daydreaming. The knock is sarcastic as a knock could be, because it’s Logan and Logan is actually a devil with a Greek God’s face and body. Thank God he is his friend and he knows all embarrassing stories about him or he would have had blue balls every time he was around him.

Apparently, he feels very much like mocking Erik.

“Raven calls for you,” he drawls, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his broad chest, arm muscles straining the bottom of his half sleeve t-shirt. He doesn’t even try. Erik bites his tongue before he can let an exasperated sigh escape because no matter how insisting she is, he owes not sighing at her antics behind her back.

He’ll do it in front of her.

He pushes his chair back, and walks past still smirking Logan, bumping his shoulder and not being able to move him an inch. “I’m ordering you not to comment.”

Logan throws his hands in air, “Never said anything, though I’d suggest you to hurry. She looked like she could barely stop herself from coming to your room herself,” he says quickly, to say all things he want to say before Erik shuts him up with a punch between his teeth.

“Let’s not keep her waiting then,” he shouts back at him, giving him the finger.

He only fails once ignoring the amused looks sent on his way as he walks to Raven’s office, when Azazel mutters “When are we having your bachelor’s party?” and well, no one will say he didn’t deserve the kick to his shin.

“Raven,” he says, not bothering to knock on the open door. She squeals a little, tapping her fingers on the mahogany desk, rings shining under the strong, white light –she needs to replace them with softer ones, he doesn’t understand how her head doesn’t ache- and Erik once again remembers why he can’t say no to her. While there is a childish glint in her eye almost all the time, anytime when she doesn’t have to be intimidating, the delicate of his bones and healthy skin makes her look wise, instead of young and she always tricks Erik into thinking that she knows the best about everything.

This is why he didn’t say no when she asked him to come to dinner at their house tomorrow.

“Oh dear, I just wanted to make sure you were still free for tomorrow?” she asks with wide eyes. Erik stared dumbfounded at her for a few seconds because if this was anyone else he would have been at their throats for making him get up to ask something they could via phone. “Yes, Raven, I’m still free,” he says, trying to keep his irritation off his voice.

“Perfect,” she beams and takes few heavy looking files in her arms from her desk and drops them into Erik’s arms. “Now be a darling and bring those to Hank, will you?” Her voice quivers with amusement when she looks at his confused face and Erik slaps himself mentally as his hands are full, for thinking Raven would bring him here to ask him a few questions. He was tricked.

“Of course, can’t wait for tomorrow,” he lies through his teeth. In reality, tonight is the only thing he can’t wait for.

***

_why can’t we marry beer_

**this is all you germans fantasise about isn’t it**

_seriously I’m going to change the law once I’m president_

**doubt you’ll face any resistance**

_We are sensible people ofc not_

**I reckon you’re watching the game**

_Yeah_

**Me too**

_Soulmates?_

**Told you the first time we met**

_I don’t remember such thing_

**You were too busy moaning under me**

_Which reminds me_

**Of course**

_Is this “of course I’ll send you a pic of my beautiful cock” or “of course you are horny for my stunning cock”_

**Both?**

_I hope the reason you are replying with one word is that you are trying to find perfect angle for the pic_

***Image***

_fuck you know how to shut me up_

_*Image *_

**damn erik open facetime for god’s sake**

_you got it_

 

“Nice apartment,” Erik says breath catching in his throat when he drags his thumb over his slit, eyes never leaving Charles.

“I know,” Charles laughs and while his laugh is sincere, it’s also strained and his eyes are focused on Erik’s lean body.

“Tell me what would you do to me if you were here,” Erik demands, slowing down his jerking off, watching Charles do the same, cherry lips stuck between his teeth.

“I’d shut the television off for one thing.”

“Fuck you,” he says but he grabs the remote and turns it off hastily.

“Shit,” he grumbles as he loses control and starts thrusting up into his fist. “I’d definitely wouldn’t leave any skin unmarked- fuck you’re so gorgeous.”

“Go on,” he urges, mouth watering at the thought of tasting the precum pooled on Charles’ dick right now.

“I’d make you make me good and slick before anything, God I can remember how much you were aching for it.”

“Fuck, I’m aching for it now,” Erik says, licking his lips, throwing his head back with pleasure.

“Finger yourself,” Charles demands grabbing the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. Erik whimpers but goes to his room to grab lube and he is back before it’s even a minute, losing his pants on his way. He pushes his laptop away from him on the couch, giving Charles space to see everything.

He uncaps the bottle and takes a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He throws his leg over the couch and he holds his breath when Charles moans on the other side.

He gets one finger in quickly, without meeting much resistance because it’s only been few days since he had a dick up his ass –he imagined it was Charles all the time, but that’s not what he wants to think about right now- and he moans at the familiar sensation. He doesn’t spend much time before adding a second finger, shutting his eyes closely so he doesn’t come so quickly, concentrating on the overwhelming pleasure and Charles’ and moans and encouragements.

“Love, you’re so gorgeous, come on add one more,” Charles tells him with a broken, husky voice. Erik obliges happily, scissoring his fingers to stretch himself. He keeps his eyes shut firmly, knowing he won’t last long if he looks in his blue eyes. Even though he’s not getting tonight, he wants to make this good for Charles and thinks he is doing well because Charles looks like he lost his voice, and fuck, he is a total mess, a pained expression on his face when their eyes lock on the screen and after that no words are needed. Charles starts to jack himself quickly and Erik curls his fingers to find his prostate, managing after few tries. He gives a sudden cry, and he starts to pump his cock with his weak hand but it doesn’t matter because there is the constant pressure on his prostate and Charles looks so fucking beautiful when he looks at Erik like he is the most amazing creature on the earth.

It doesn’t take long before Erik comes, white liquid shining on his hand and Charles follows him after few last powerful thrusts.

Their ragged breathings fill the silence that comes both grabbing napkins to clean themselves up, eager to get rid of the stickiness.

Erik sighs when he realises he needs a shower and tells Charles so. He shakes his tiredly, mumbles him to be quick. Erik is quick as much as his weak legs let him to be and he is back before the second half starts.

***

“Erik, dear,” Raven rushes in, and Erik hates these moments of his life because this means extra work and for today, it means being the victim of her matchmaking, “would you mind going to Sector 2 and firing Emma?”

Erik sighs and stares at her. She smiles innocently, patting his arm, “You look so handsome. We really could use you as our face in our advertisements.”

“That’s very generous of you to say,” Erik mumbles, trying to find the words to tell Emma she was fired at the same time. Not that she likes the place so much, Erik is almost sure she’ll be happy to go, only angry that she didn’t resign first.

“I disagree,” she says, making herself comfortable on his chair. “Now, shoo. Be here in ten, my brother will be at home in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, miss,” he mock-salutes and goes to find Mario.

***

The car ride is awkward, for Erik because 1) Raven has a driver, Hank, who is his friend and he wants to stab his own eyes when he opens the door for him, 2) Raven speaks like his fucking brother and he are already married and thinking about adopting.

It is not as much as awkward in her home, because he at least doesn’t know her employees there. She drags him to saloon and starts to show him Xavier’s baby photos when the bell rings. She smiles widely and basically races with the girl who opened the door for them. He hears two pair of heals click on the floor, and the door opening.

Eh, at least the guy was cute when he was a baby, with huge blue eyes.

Muffled voices become clearer every second and he reflexively smoothens his shirt and stands up. While the occasion is extremely painful and embarrassing, he’ll get over with it. Just for Raven, he owes that much to the woman who gave him everything after he was out of college, who paid for half of his apartment rent when he couldn’t afford it.

“Erik?”

His head shots up to the voice, his eyes linking with very familiar blue eyes. His breath hitches in his throat because, no, no way this is happening, he wants to change his name and move to Maldives because there is no way he’ll survive this embarrassment.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, face burning with shame, looking everywhere but Charles but Charles is actually everywhere in this room, he realises. How is it possible not to see that huge graduation photo on the fireplace?

“You two know each other?” Raven breaks the uncomfortable silence.

Charles, or Xavier, he doesn’t even know if it’s his real name and for some reason it hurts to think that he didn’t even know his real name.

“Yes, Raven,” he mumbles, shocked eyes still on Erik but he refuses to look at him because he’s pretending he is too busy kicking the soft fur under his feet.

“How?”

“Uhm,” Charles-Xavier starches the back of his head, just like he did when he woke up after their hook-up and Erik just can’t think about it, “At a club?”

Raven scoffs, “Erik, I know you are an adult and everything but I hope you know enough to not to do anything illegal.”

It’s her knowing tone, the sarcastic hint to her voice that breaks the ice for Erik and he chuckles. “You know me Raven, never.”

“That’s my boy.”

“Hey,” Charles shoves his sister with his shoulder playfully, “I am your brother, remember that?”

“This is why I brought Erik for you, as an example,” she says cheekily. Their eyes meet again, both probably remembering how high they both were because of the weed Erik brought.

“Now, why don’t you two sit down and try to have a talk sober when I’m in the kitchen?”

An awkward silence fills the space between them as soon as Raven exits the room and they shuffle their, scratch their beard so they don’t have to look each other in the eye.

Still, they both try to speak at the same time and Charles laughs that contagious laugh while Erik grins sheepishly.

“Sorry on my sister’s account, she’s been hectic that I have been single for years,” he says, shrugging. Erik’s stomach tightens, because does that mean Charles doesn’t like relationships or he was just waiting for someone?

How the hell you know you are that someone, his mind adds helpfully.

“No problem,” he says quickly, “I mean it was quite awkward but I’d kill a man for her, so not really a problem.”

He shakes his head and laughs loudly, “I don’t know how she manages to bind people to herself like that.”

“Because I’m sensational, that’s why, Xavier,” she scolds him jokingly, setting a huge chicken on the table. The rich, musky smell fills Erik’s nostrils and he realises then how hungry he is.

“When will you stop calling me that?” he rolls his eyes and Erik feels like hundred kilos were lifted from his shoulders to hear he didn’t lie about his name.

“You are still not forgiven,” Raven says matter-of-factly.

Charles rolls his eyes, motioning him to sit to the closest chair. “She pretends to be angry with me because I chased the last guy he brought home out of the house. He was an arse. She just likes to annoy me.”

“Maybe I should call you Xavier too, to be safe with Raven,” he teases, “She’s my boss after all.”

“You’d take that chance with me?” Charles raises his brows and fuck, Erik can’t decide if him or the chicken looks more delicious. His eyes avert to the red, enormous feast in the middle of the table and Charles laughs again, “I think Erik will murder us both if we don’t feed him soon.”

“Well, get on it then, Xavier.”

“For that, you’ll get the smallest share.”

“I think there is enough for twenty people,” Erik says, unable to take his eyes from the chicken.

The dinner is unsurprisingly fun after they threw the first shock over them but just as the maid brings the second supper he feels a foot nudge his own and he shots Charles a questioning look. “Raven, I think that’s enough. If you want him to get fat, bring him lunch.”

Raven opens his mouth to say something but she stops before she says anything and nods, “That’s actually a good idea.”

Erik almost chokes on his last piece of tiramisu, and nods his head feverishly, “Raven, that’s really not necessary.”

“Don’t stuck you nose into my business Erik,” Raven mumbles and gets up from the table, a distant look on her face, probably trying to decide what to bring Erik the next day.

Charles sets his elbows on the table, “Wanna see my room?” he asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes and who is Erik to say no?

They walk upstairs quickly and Charles basically tugs his arm off when he drags him to his room. He is pressed against the door the second they are in and he can’t tell the colour of the walls if they ask because Charles is already kissing him like he is starving for the taste of him and he opens his mouth eagerly to let his tongue in. It’s maybe the faint memory of their one amazing shag from a few months back or the many times they got off together in that past few months or that they’ve become to know each other and maybe, maybe even care for each other but this kiss fells better than any kiss he ever had and he gives as much as he takes, their hands groping at each other’s sides brutally, in haste to feel some skin.

“Fuck, you look hot in this shirt,” Charles chokes out when Erik gets down on his knees and mouths at the bulge in front of his pants. He looks up at him, knowing very well that his pupils are blown wide. “I thought I looked hot in everything,” Erik mumbles as he works the zip open. He drags his teeth over the wet front and Charles shudders under his touch. “Look at me,” he mumbles to his hot cock over the fabric, “look at me when I suck your cock.”

Charles opens his eyes, and tangles his fingers in his hair, “Come on Erik,” he whimpers, “I feel like I’m gonna burst out of my skin.”

Erik hums happily, instantly taking the boxers down with two hands and smiling at him wickedly when he moans.

He grabs the base lightly, not enough to ease the ache but enough to keep him on his toes. He licks the tip of his cock teasingly but Charles whimpers, “Come on, don’t tease, you’ll have time to do that later,” and the with the thought of the next times, he takes as much as he can in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around his wide cock. He moans loudly and Erik can’t take it anymore, he unzips his pants and frees his cock to wank himself at the same time he bobs his head down.

He lets Charles take the lead after that, he lets him fuck into his mouth, slow but deep and he focuses on breathing through his nose to keep oxygen going to his brain and it’s good he has something to concentrate on because otherwise he would’ve come in his hands much sooner.

But after a while Charles loses his rhythm and he starts to go faster, shallower and Erik loses his focus on breathing, eyes watering and feeling his orgasm pool in his belly but he holds on because he wants to come as Charles comes in his mouth.

It’s not long before Charles starts to stammer but Erik understands and after a deep breathe through his nose, he relaxes his throat and get his whole length in his mouth, feeling it hit his gag reflex but he hold on because he knows it must feel amazing to Charles to feel his throat convulse around his cock. He comes then, spurting his come down his throat and finally he lets go too, his vision going blank with the force of it.

Charles quickly releases him to let him breathe and he throws himself on the floor, resting his head on the door. He hears a cupboard open and a second later, Charles wipes his hands and drops next to him, nuzzling his neck like a kitten. Erik smiles at him and puts a hand on his thigh.

“Maybe we should listen to your sister, huh?” Erik says, voice hoarse, still trying to get his breath back.

“Let’s not talk about my sister now,” he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, okay,” he accepts but a heavy feeling settles in his chest. Maybe he was wrong about this, maybe they aren’t on the same page, maybe…

“Wanna come to my flat tomorrow?”

Erik laughs with relief, leaning his head on the door. “You really have a nice apartment.”

“Oh shut up,” Charles rolls his eyes, flicking his ear.

“Make me,” he challenges, a cat like grin on his face but it disappears as soon as his hand closes on his still sensitive dick and he chokes.

“Challenge accepted,” he whispers in his ear, making him tremble with the sincerity of the promise hidden in few simple words.

 


End file.
